


Susu Merah Muda

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bahasa campur aduk seperti perasaanku padamu, Humor tapi garing, M/M, Romance tapi ngawur, comeback setelah sekian lama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Belakangan ini—terhitung sejak seminggu yang lalu—, di setiap pagi, Hatano selalu mendapati sebuah keranjang kecil berisikan sebotol susu stroberi tersampir di depan pintu rumahnya.





	Susu Merah Muda

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **Susu Merah Muda © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

Belakangan ini—terhitung sejak seminggu yang lalu—, di setiap pagi, Hatano selalu mendapati sebuah keranjang kecil berisikan sebotol susu stroberi tersampir di depan pintu rumahnya.

Semula Hatano mengira jika susu tersebut dikirimkan oleh tukang pengantar susu yang salah alamat. Sampai pada suatu saat ia dapat bertemu sang pengantar susu dan bertanya, beliau malah menjawab jika ia tak pernah salah mengantar pesanan dan tak pernah sekalipun mengantar ke rumah Hatano. Beliau menambahkan juga, jikalau benar ada pengantar susu yang lain, mereka tak akan mengantarkannya dengan keranjang jenis apapun.

Hatano kian dibuat bingung.

Susu-susu stroberi itupun datang setiap hari tanpa Hatano ketahui siapa pengirimnya dan sebagai bentuk kewaspadaan diri, Hatano tak pernah sekalipun meminumnya meskipun susu stroberi itu terlihat dapat menghilangkan dahaga dalam sekejap.

Namun di hari ketujuh, tak seperti biasanya susu itu tiba bersamaan dengan secarik surat yang berbunyi:

****

Hatano malah semakin awas.

Jelas sekali jika si pengirim dapat mematai-matainya dari suatu tempat yang tak Hatano sadari sampai-sampai ia tahu jika Hatano tak pernah meminum susu pemberiannya.

Namun … jika ditilik kembali, susunya memang kelihatan tak berbahaya. Dari kemasannya terlihat normal—botol kaca polos dengan cap logo perusahaan susu bersangkutan. Lalu dari baunya juga tak tercium bau-bau asing, hanya tercium bau manis stroberi. _Well_ , Jitsui pernah bercerita pada Hatano, sih, kalau racun jenis sianida berbau mirip almond walaupun untuk beberapa kasus, racun-racun jenis lain tak memiliki bau khas sehingga intinya, Hatano tetap harus waspada pada benda asing.

Tapi sekali lagi, meski tahu ini riskan, Hatano tak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan susu tersebut terutama saat surat itu mengatakan jika susunya _memang_ tak dibumbui macam-macam—entah kenapa, Hatano merasa bisa memercayai apa yang tertulis di sana (apa karena _emoticon_ -nya? Hatano juga tak tahu pasti).

Yang jelas, rasa penasaran Hatano menjadi-jadi. Di satu sisi ia ingin tahu, di sisi lain ia ragu.

Hatano menelan ludah, membulatkan tekad. Perlahan jarak bibirnya dengan bibir botol semakin terminimalisir. Hatano memejamkan mata, membayangkan bagaimana dirinya kelak jika benar-benar meregang nyawa akibat sebotol susu misterius. Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya? Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya? Tunggu! Hatano belum sempat menulis surat wasiat. Bagaimana jika menunda du—

— _glek!_

Dengan cepat, rasa manis dari stroberi menginvasi indra perasanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan sereguk susu telah mengaliri kerongkongannya.

Hatano diam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hatano mengembuskan napas—

“… aku masih hidup.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatano mengurai napas yang cukup panjang dan kepalanya diistirahatkan di antara lipatan lengan. Kedua manik matanya yang sayu lantas memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah perkarangan di depan rumahnya.

Sudah masuk minggu kedua semenjak botol susu stroberi pertama tiba di rumahnya dan seminggu semenjak Hatano mulai meneguknya untuk pertama kali. Namun hingga detik ini, Hatano belum juga menemukan pelakunya.

Hatano sempat menaruh curiga pada beberapa temannya—salah satunya pemuda bernama Amari. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja. Di dalam lingkar pertemanan Hatano, Amari merupakan salah satu anak yang terkenal sering menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat usil. Tapi kemudian prasangka Hatano gugur setelah mendapat pernyataan langsung dari si empunya, _“_ Ngirim _susu stroberi? Kal_ _au_ _itu aku, aku_ _bakal lebih_ milih ngirim _kamu buket bunga mawar tiap har—wadoh! Jangan_ tendang-tendangan _, ih! Sakit!”_

Hatano sempatkan pula bercerita pada Jitsui, karibnya sejak jabang bayi, soal masalah ini. Dengan penuh wibawa, Jitsui menyarankan agar lebih baik melaporkannya ke polisi setempat. Walaupun ide Jitsui cukup waras—biasanya Jitsui selalu mencetuskan gagasan-gagasan yang lebih brutal—, Hatano tak serta merta menerimanya. Toh, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tahu siapa dan tak berniat untuk memenjarakan dalang di balik pengiriman susu stroberi misterius ini. Sekalian kalau bisa, Hatano ingin bertanya apa maksud sang pengirim memberinya susu tersebut setiap hari.

Lagi, napasnya diembuskan. Hatano mengerang. Pusing bukan kepalang. Banyak hal yang hilir mudik di otaknya tapi tetap saja pertanyaan utamanya, _siapa coba yang_ ngirim _susu-susu ini?!_

Pandangannya kali itu sedang bermuara pada bunga matahari di depan rumah. Kembangnya tengah merekah indah. Cerah ceria tiada tara. Beda sekali dengan Hatano yang sedang bermuram durja memikirkan si pengirim susu merah muda.

Heran. Tahu orangnya saja tidak, tapi sosok dan kelakuan _absurd_ -nya seakan-akan membayangi Hatano terus. Hatano sedang makan, jadi ingat susu. Hatano sedang mandi, ingat susu lagi. Pokoknya segala perhatian Hatano jadi terpusat pada susu stroberi dan susu stroberi.

Lamunan Hatano masih berlanjut, sampai pada akhirnya terhenti ketika menangkap sesosok anjing yang membawa—menggigit—sebuah keranjang kecil tengah memasuki areal perkarangan rumahnya.

Eh, tunggu! Keranjang kec—

“UWOOO, KESEMPATAN!”

Dengan segera, Hatano beranjak dan menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir. Ini kesempatan! Ia akan membuntuti ke mana anjing itu pergi.

Sebentar lagi, Hatano bisa tahu siapa yang meneror dirinya dengan susu stroberi setiap hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Robinson _pinter_! Ini hadiah _buat_ kamu!”

Kaminaga mengulurkan beberapa biskuit bentuk tulang ke arah si anjing kesayangan. Robinson menggonggong senang dan langsung memakan hadiah hasil kerja kerasnya. Kaminaga pun terkekeh, geli merasakan telapak tangannya ikut dijilati Robinson ketika biskuitnya sudah tandas tak bersisa.

“ _Timeout_! _Timeout_! Kuenya _abis_. Besok lagi!” Dengan tangan yang bebas, Kaminaga mengacak-acak gemas bulu kecokelatan Robinson. Robinson menyalak kegirangan, ekornya berkibas-kibas, “ _Makasih_ banyak, ya, Robinson! Besok _bantu_ aku lagi, oke?”

Robinson cukup mengiyakan dengan satu gonggongan dan Kaminaga otomatis mengerti.

Sudah dua minggu ini, Kaminaga meminta tolong pada Robinson untuk mengantarkan paket khusus pada seseorang yang juga khusus—bagi Kaminaga. Paketnya berupa sebotol susu stroberi di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil.

Omong-omong soal orang khusus ini, Kaminaga sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengenal siapa namanya. Yang Kaminaga tahu, ia kerap bertemu pemuda itu ketika sedang mengajak Robinson berjalan-jalan di taman. Momennya selalu di saat pemuda tersebut tengah bermain basket dengan rekannya yang lain. Tubuhnya mungil tapi gesit dan dirinya pun lihai dalam menggiring bola. Kaminaga dibuat kagum, sampai-sampai tak sadar jika langkahnya terhenti dan terpaku di pinggir lapangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Rasa kagumnya semula Kaminaga anggap sebagai rasa kagum yang umum, rasa kagum yang biasa. Tapi lambat laun Kaminaga mengetahui perasaannya ternyata tidak sedangkal itu.

Kaminaga ingin mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh. Ingin mengetahui namanya, kesukaannya, dan sebagainya. Hanya saja tatkala Kaminaga ingin berkenalan, pemuda itu sudah tak pernah tampak lagi bermain basket di taman. Berhari-hari Kaminaga menanti, ia tak kunjung datang.

Kaminaga hampir menyerah. Hingga di satu kesempatan, ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan sang pujaan hati dalam perjalanan pulang selepas kelas kuliah sore. Mulanya, Kaminaga ingin segera menyapa namun pemuda tersebut sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kediamannya.

Kurang beruntung. Tapi berkat itu, Kaminaga jadi mendapatkan cara lain agar dapat berkenalan dengannya. Yaitu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah dengan mengirim susu stroberi setiap hari.

Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar. Kaminaga sengaja tak memberi nama pengirim supaya kesan misterius tercipta dan orang tersebut jadi semakin penasaran. Barulah saat waktunya tiba, Kaminaga akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya.

Kaminaga tertawa kecil membayangkan rencananya yang telah berjalan mulus tanpa hamba—

“Oooh! Jadi kamu yang setiap hari _ngirim_ susu stroberi ke rumahku?”

—tan.

Kaminaga membatu. Lehernya menengok dengan gerak patah-patah ke sumber suara. Jangan katakan, jangan katakan, jangan katakan kalau orang itu ada di sa— _TERNYATA_ BENERAN _ADA DI SANA!!!_

_Aduh, mati._ —batin Kaminaga. Pasti dia mengikuti Robinson sampai kemari dan tertangkap basah jelas tak ada dalam rencananya.

“H-halo … selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?” Kaminaga merutuki diri sendiri.

“Ada.” Pemuda tersebut tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, langsung menghampiri tempat Kaminaga berada, “Jawab aku. Kamu kan yang setiap hari _ngirim_ susu stroberi ke rumahku?”

“Aku ga—“

“Jawab jujur atau aku banting.”

“I-iya, deh. Aku _ngaku_. Memang aku yang _ngirim_ ,” Kaminaga pasrah, “Tapi sumpah, aku _ngirim_ itu _gak_ ada maksud jahat kok ke kamu.”

“Oh? Maksud kamu memang apa?”

“Aku prihatin lihat badan kamu, jadi aku kasih kamu susu biar kamu _cepet_ ting—BERCANDA! BERCANDA! _TURUNIN_ KUDA-KUDANYA, OKE?!”

Lawan bicaranya mendengkus, “ _Cepet_ cerita.”

“Uhh, oke ...” Kaminaga menarik napas, meneguhkan hati, “Aku sebenarnya … ingin bisa kenalan sama kamu. _W-well_ , kalau kamu bingung aku tahu kamu dari mana, aku sering lihat kamu main basket sama temen kamu di taman.” Kaminaga melanjutkan, “Aku kagum sama kamu, pada awalnya. Sampai suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk bisa berkenalan dengan kamu. Tapi kamu _gak_ pernah datang ke taman lagi.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk samar, “Terus, tahu rumah aku dari mana?”

“Itu murni keberuntungan, sih. Soalnya _gak_ sengaja aku lihat kamu pulang ke rumah,” Kaminaga cengengesan, “Maaf karena _udah_ buat kamu _gak_ nyaman selama ini. Tapi alasan yang aku _ungkapin_ tadi itu _udah_ jujur sejujurnya, aku mau kenal kamu.”

Keduanya lalu sama-sama diam.

“A-ah, kalau kamu _gak_ mau maafin aku juga _gak_ apa-ap—“

“Namaku Hatano. Hobi main basket, latihan beladiri, dan baca buku. Sekarang kuliah jurusan statistika dan punya kucing hitam bernama Yoru.”

Manik cokelat Kaminaga membulat, “Eh?”

Hatano berdecak, “Kok malah ‘eh’? Perkenalkan juga diri kamu.”

“A-ah … aku Kaminaga. Waktu kecil hobi main kelereng tapi sekarang lebih hobi fotografi. Kuliah jurusan seni rupa dan punya anjing lucu yang beberapa hari ini aku tugaskan untuk mengantarmu susu stroberi bernama Robinson.”

Hatano dan Kaminaga pun terkekeh mendapati Robinson menggonggong riang ketika namanya disebutkan.

Seusai tawanya mereda, Hatano mengulas senyum, “Salam kenal, Kaminaga dan Robinson. Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik.”

“ _Well_ , aku berharap bisa lebih dari teman baik, sih.”

“Hah? Apa maksud kam—“

“Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa. _Lupain_ aja!” Bibir Kaminaga membentuk cengiran lebar, “Salam kenal juga, Hatano!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ada yang masih bikin aku bingung sampai hari ini.”

“Apa itu?”

“Waktu pertama kita bisa kenalan, kenapa susu stroberi? Kenapa _gak_ bunga atau surat aja?”

“Oh, surat dan bunga itu terlalu biasa. _Gak_ ada kesannya.”

“ _Gak_ ada kesannya gimana?”

“Ya, _gitu_. Pokoknya _gak_ berbekas di hati. Kalau susu stroberi ‘kan aneh. _Gak_ biasa. Kamu pasti bakal _inget_ terus, deh.”

“… _well_ , _gak_ salah. Aku masih _inget_ sampai sekarang.”

“Nah, kan! Lagian sekalian juga biar kamu bisa _nambah_ tinggi! Jadi sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampau—aduh, sakit! Kok _mainnya_ jitak-jitak, sih?”

“ _Gak_ usah ungkit-ungkit tinggi badan, bisa?”

“Iya, deh. _Maafin_ aku ya, Sayangku~!”

“HEH— _GAK_ USAH _NGELUNJAK_ SAMPAI _MELUK-MELUK_! _LEPASIN_!”

“ _Gak_ akan lepas sampai kamu cium aku!”

“ _GAK_!”

“ _Yaudah_ , kalau _gitu_ kita semalaman bakal _gini_ terus!”

“ _GAK_ SUDI—O-OI! BAKAMINAGA, TANGAN KAMU NGAPAI—HEH! _LEPASIN_!”

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> err, halo... aku kembali setelah beratus-ratus tahun bertapa di goa /g  
> bermula dari kangen kamihata dan ingin mengelak dari tugas, akhirnya fic ini terselesaikan jua... ayo semuanya, kita rayakan ini! /NGAPAIN/ 
> 
> anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca sampai akhir (_ _) daaaannnn special thanks untuk Teruteru sama Ivy-san, buat ide nama guguknya Kaminaga!!! xD


End file.
